


Purple

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's... purple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://nikita-80.livejournal.com/profile)[nikita_80](http://nikita-80.livejournal.com/), on her birthday.

"It's purple."

"I _had_ noticed that, puddin'. It won't hurt you."

"Is it always purple?"

"Ever since I transformed from a glackwat to a lumbox at the tender age of six."

Spike stopped pacing and gaped. "You had your first wet dream when you were _six_?"

Lorne made a face. "Heavens, no. My people don't have wet dreams. It's a ritual where the young glackwat, being me, receives the trobber, being a hand job, and his body becomes -- "

"Not gettin' turned on by this, you know," Spike pointed out. "So... purple, eh?"

"Could be worse," Lorne said.

"How could it be worse than _purple_?" Spike flailed for a moment.

Lorne thought for a moment. "It could be some other color that clashes horribly with my complexion."

"Lorne," Spike said. "Pet. You're flamboyantly gay, and you're green. Most things in your _wardrobe_ clash with your complexion."

"I'll have you know I'm a very flattering shade of green that blends very well with every color of the spectrum," Lorne said, slightly offended. "Except robin's-egg blue, for some reason..." He brightened. "It could be robin's-egg blue. That would be worse."

"Least then it would match my eyes," Spike said. "Purple. Hmph."


End file.
